1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a safety apparatus for doors and in particular to a safety apparatus for the edges of doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The door to door frame interface is widely known to be a source of injury in the residential, commercial and industrial environment. Devices that reduce the chances of damaging property or injuring body parts such as fingers caught between door frames and doors include the use of rubber or polymer strips that fill an extended gap between the doors and frame to preclude or minimize the injuring of fingers and/or hands. Other devices use coverings that block access to the hinged edge of the door, doors that rotate on a spindle as well as flexible members on the opposing leading edge that latches with the doors frame.
These devices often cannot be readily integrated into traditional door frames, cannot convert between a traditional door and safety door, lack an aesthetic element or do not readily address the risks associated with the hinged edge of the door. A safety edge door apparatus is needed that readily addresses both edges of the door, has the ability to provide a traditional door appearance and can be converted between a safety door and traditional door.